Long Kiss Good Bye
by Sweet and Devil
Summary: Kehilangan dirimu berarti sia-sia/Ciuman panjang ini, akankah sebuah perpisahan?/Aku ingin berteriak 'Jangan Pergi', tapi lidahku terlalu kelu/Betapa bodohnya aku baru sadar kalau aku mencintaimu, gomenasai/New Publish/Oneshot/For SasuSaku Fanday :D pelepas kegalauan/CANON setting perang Shinobi/Mind to review minna? ;)


"**Long Kiss Goodbye"**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**For 'SasuSaku Fanday'**

**#Disarankan baca fict ini sambil dengerin lagunya- Long Kiss Goodbye**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hosh... Hosh... Hosh...

Gadis bersurai softpink itu terus berlari, melewati ninja-ninja yang berlarian disekitarnya. Nafasnya yang tersengal bersama dengan derap langkahnya yang kian berat. Gadis itu mengerahkan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Ia terus berlari, tak memperdulikan pertarungan-pertarungan yang terjadi disekitarnya. Baginya hanya ada satu tujuan.

Ia hanya ingin memastikannya. Jika benar, maka sebuah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya membuat pria itu sekarat tanpa pertolongannya. Untuk apa seluruh kekuatan yang dipelajarinya agar menjadi lebih kuat jika ia tak bisa balas melindungi pemuda itu? Chakra ditubuhnya kian menipis, ia tahu itu. Tapi ia tak bisa berhenti, pesan dari hatinya membawa kelenjar perintah ke otot pergerakannya agar ia terus berlari dan berlari. Tak akan berhenti sebelum ia berhasil menemui pemuda itu.

**Uchiha Sasuke.**

_..._

_Kondo wa itsu aeru ka nante? (Berapa lama sebelum kita bertemu lagi?)_

_..._

Dari kejauhan Sakura dapat mengenalnya, rambut raven mencuat yang khas dengan tubuh tegap yang kekar. Terbaring tak berdaya diatas tanah gersang bekas pertempuran. Genangan darah disekitar tubuhnya menodai pakaian ninja serta obinya.

Sakura kian dekat dengan pemuda itu, ia segera menghambur kesosok sang Uchiha. Meletakkan kepala sang pemuda diatas pahanya. Sakura menunduk, mendekati wajah sang pemuda hingga hanya terpaut jarak beberapa senti saja lagi. Rambut softpink pendeknya menyentuh halus wajah sang bungsu Uchiha yang bernafas berat.

Sakura sekali lagi menatap wajah pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

Uchiha Sasuke tengah sekarat. Dengan luka vital bekas tusukan. Sakura yakin Sasuke semakin kuat, tapi mengapa pertempuran ini mampu membuat seorang Uchiha sekarat? Apa Sasuke melemah? Atau itu karena kesalahannya yang meninggalkan pemuda itu ditengah pertempuran. Bodohnya ia justru menyelamatkan pemuda lain, sementara yang dicintainya terbaring tak berdaya disini.

Sakura tak mampu menahan tangisannya, walau ia berkali-kali mencoba menghapusnya. Dengan sisa chakra terakhirnya, Sakura mencoba mengobati luka pemuda itu dengan chakra kehijauan ditangannya. Tiap tetes air mata gadis itu jatuh menyusuri pipinya, ia tak bisa bayangkan kenyataan buruk yang akan dihadapinya.

Kehilangan pemuda itu berarti sia-sia. Sia-sia ia mencoba menjadi kunnoichi penyembuh terkuat, sia-sia ia melakukan berbagai misi berbahaya hanya untuk menemukan kembali pemuda itu. Apa segala usaha yang dilakukannya selama ini untuk pemuda itu akan berakhir sia-sia? Apa pemuda itu bahkan tega pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri didunia ini?

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air mata namun tak bisa. Meski ia mencoba berkali-kali berpikir bahwa ia tak boleh cengeng dihadapan pemuda itu agar tak merepotkan pemuda yang dicintainya itu lagi. Namun hal itu sia-sia, ia semakin mengucurkan air mata. Menekan kuat-kuat cakranya pada luka tusuk Sasuke. Namun sebuah tangan besar menangkap sebelah tangannya.

Sakura menoleh, menatap sepasang mata onyx yang menatapnya lemah. Sorot ketajaman pemuda itu seakan sirna, membuka bagaimana dalamnya sisi kesepian dalam diri Sasuke yang selama ini ditutupinya.

"Sa... ku... ra..."

_..._

_Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga surunda… (Kuhanya punya perasaan bahwa kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi...)_

...

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura yang beralirkan cakra dari lukanya, dan setelah itu Sasuke kembali jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Tangannya terkulai lemas, dan kedua mata onyxnya kembali menutup.

Sakura menatap cemas pada Sasuke, dengan cepat ia dekatkan telinganya kewajah pemuda itu. Wajahnya seketika pucat ketika tak merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda itu lagi. Air matanya kian tumpah, dan seberapa keras apapun Sakura mencoba melakukan pernafasan buatan pada pemuda itu, Sasuke tak kunjung bernafas.

Ia kehabisan chakra, dan chakranya hampir habis. Setitik air mata Sakura jatuh kepipi pemuda itu, wajah Sasuke juga kian memucat. Dan entah mengapa kenangannya bersama pemuda itu kembali terputar dalam memorinya.

Ia sadar, bahwa ia tak ingin kehilangan pemuda itu untuk kesekian kalinya, karna ia **terlalu mencintai Sasuke Uchiha **seberapa dalam apapun pemuda itu terjerumus dalam kegelapan. Karna ia selalu punya tangan untuk dijulurkan padanya dan menariknya kearah cahaya.

Karna ia yakin akan hal itu.

_..._

_Watashi nari ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai (__Meskipun "Aku ingin dicintai" di jalanku sendiri, ini memenuhiku, tapi ku tak bisa melihatmu.)_

_..._

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke, menatap dalam-dalam paras tampan pucat pemuda Uchiha yang dicintainya itu. Dengan satu senyuman tipis ia menutup matanya ketika jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat. Bibir ranumnya menyentuh bibir dingin pemuda itu, mengecupnya perlahan. Membuka mulut pemuda itu dengan hati-hati, lalu menempelkannya lama.

Sakura meresapi satu persatu kepingan perasaan hangat yang mengalir dalam dirinya, bersama dengan kecupan lembut yang dilakukannya atas bibir tipis Sasuke. Ia kembali tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya, luapan perasaan bahagia itu memenuhinya. Karna pada akhirnya seluruh usaha itu terbayarkan oleh sebuah ciuman panjang.

Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya, secara mengejutkan ia mampu menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya kembali tanpa kesulitan. Bahkan ia seperti punya tenaga yang cukup untuk segera bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

Sementara Sakura, justru berkebalikan dari Sasuke. Secara perlahan tenaganya kian terkuras, dan tubuhnya melemah. Sampai ciumannya terlepas sendirinya.

Kehilangan cakranya mungkin tak berarti apa-apa dibanding kehilangan Uchiha Sasuke, ne?

_..._

_Nigittetate ga hanaretara (__Ketika tangan kita terpisah)__**  
**__Kimi wa itsuka wasurechau no?__** (**__Akankah suatu hari kau akan lupa?)__**  
**__Watashi no koto__? (Tentang aku?) __**  
**__..._

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, menemukan sepasang mata emerald yang menatapnya berlinang air mata. Jemari halus gadis itu menyusuri garis wajahnya, sepanjang bahu dan lengan, lalu menggenggam erat telapak tangannya. Gadis bersurai softpink itu perlahan melepaskan ciuman panjang mereka. Lalu menatap Sasuke dengan sebuah senyum manis, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu jatuh kedalam dada Sasuke. Tautan tangannya terlepas, bersamaan dengan sepasang emeraldnya yang menutup dan helaan nafasnya yang terhenti.

Menyadari hal itu, Sasuke menatap liar tubuh Sakura yang terkulai lemas dalam dekapannya. Ia mencoba menyadarkan gadis itu, tapi tak berhasil. Gadis itu tetap saja tak sadarkan diri dengan sebuah senyuman damai diwajahnya. Rambut softpink sebahunya yang halus menyentuh permukaan kulit Sasuke dengan lembut.

Dan ketika itu ia sadar. Uchiha Sasuke baru menyadarinya sekarang, bahwa ia mencintai gadis itu. Tanpa pernah disadarinya ia tak ingin gadis itu jatuh dalam kegelapan yang sama dengannya.

Sasuke mendekap tubuh mungil Sakura, menundukkan wajahnya. Menenggelamkannya diantara lipatan bahu dan leher gadis itu. Ia menangis dalam diam, menyadari seberapa besar kebodohannya selama ini.

Untuk apa kekuatan kegelapan yang dicarinya selama ini jika ia tak bisa melindungi satu-satunya cahaya yang ia miliki?

Setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Meski ia sering mengatakan bahwa menangis itu merepotkan, menyusahkan, hanya untuk orang-orang cengeng dan lemah. Karena menangis itu menunjukkan seberapa besar kelemahanmu. Tapi sekarang Sasuke tak peduli.

Ia sadar ia semakin lemah, rapuh, dan kian kesepian tanpa gadis itu lagi. Tanpa satu-satunya penerangan dalam dunia gelapnya saat ini.

Ia ingin berteriak, tapi lidahnya terlalu kelu. Dan ia hanya bisa berharap, semoga Sakura mendengar permohonan hatinya.

'Jangan pergi.'

_..._

_Watashi tabun uso demo ii no ni "ikanai de" mo ienai yo (__Mungkin ini baik untukku jika ku berbohong, tapi aku tak bisa bilang "Jangan pergi")_

_..._

**Ciuman panjang ini, akankah sebuah perpisahan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END~**

**Gomen ancur, gomen juga jika setting canonnya sama sekali gk berasa. Masih amatir – ini adalah fict bentuk kegalauanku selama ini :') di hari 'SasuSaku Fanday' ini aku berharap semoga SasuSaku bisa menjadi canon, atau setidaknya biarkan Sakura tahu perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya.**

**Mind to review?**

"**Happy SasuSaku Fanday Savers" '_')b**

**Kalaupun SasuSaku tidak berakhir canon, aku pasti nggak bisa berpaling dari pairing yang telah menuntun hidupku sejauh ini :') hehehe curhatan saya sebagai saver, gomen ne. XD**


End file.
